During certain operations on a sewing machine it is desirable to sew first and second work pieces together. For example, it may be desirable to sew or tack corners of a label to a fabric. The sewing machine should be capable of performing this operation in a simple and efficient manner in order to enhance high-speed production in the garment industry. Additionally, the machine should provide for accurate positioning of the label relative to the fabric, while not detracting from efficiency of the sewing operation.